Dust: An Elysian Tail Novelization
by Dog-coon
Summary: Somewhere in a dense forest, a young warrior awakens with no memory other than his name: Dust. Along with him: Ahrah, a wise yet cryptic sword; and Fidget, a mischievous flying creature. Join them as they embark on their quest to learn Dust's identity and put an end to a war decades in the making.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The heat from the village inferno drowned the night's chill as its brilliant glow dissolved the stars from the sky. Houses, shops, and all crackled and crumbled as the bittersweet taste of ash gently landed upon his mouth. The burning odor of smoke set his heart ablaze while howls of terror reverberated in his ears. His hand clenched his sword as an innumerable amount of fools charged towards him, their eyes teeming with fruitless confidence. Countless traitors had fallen in his wake; their debts paid in full. Those in his path and his wake came from all walks of life: guards, potters, millers, teachers, and other banal occupations. Some would hold their swords and spears with the slightest amount of finesse while others flailed about in horror with their tails between their legs, but they fell all the same.

"Murderer! Monster!" The voices came from everywhere, and he effortlessly silenced them. His sword tore through the horde effortlessly as every muscle in his body acted toward their destruction. And through all of this, his purpose was clear. A bringer of destruction and justice, he bathed in the righteous glory of battle.

The thrill of the justice he had brought them enveloped his body... and melted away in his final moments. _Why? How?_ His mind recoiled at the indecency of it all, as his breath quickly faded. All the warriors, generals, and grunts who had fallen to his blade... and yet his undoing would come from a single, pathetic, wounded, _child._

 _A/N: Beginning my first fanfic/novelization; if you decide to review it, *please* be constructive with your critique._

 _All rights go to Dean Dodrill._


	2. From the Ashes

**Chapter 1: From the Ashes**

"Dust." Darkness had enveloped his senses, but a calm, deep, and soothing voice treated his ears. _Who... who is that?_ The words would not come to his mouth, but he silenced his mind, hoping that the voice would speak again. Nothing. The silence once again crept into his mind. Seconds passed, feeling like minutes. As he waited, his heart began to race."Dust, arise." His heart steadied as his thoughts returned to the voice, paying particular attention to the word it spoke. _Dust? Is that..._ ** _me_** _?_

As the name overtook his thoughts, the darkness slowly faded, as a bittersweet and earthy scent tickled his nose. Leaves rustling in the wind, birds singing melodies of bliss, and even the gentle crunching of grass as little hooves pranced past him, all painted the image of the world his vision would bring to him as it came. His eyes finally broke through the empty blackness, and let in bright greens clustered into bushy patterns. The rays of the morning sun broke through the leaves of trees and would've stung his eyes, but some strange fabric partially diffused them. He motioned toward the material, noting his hand. A thin arm covered in pale green fur overlapped by a dark sleeve. Every move he made was akin to fighting against a roaring river as if he had never moved his body before. But strength slowly entered his body as he noted his position. He was lying on the ground, surrounded by newly bloomed flowers of bright reds, yellows, and blues. As he got to his feet, he once again drew his attention to the fabric on his head. A rather large hat overlapped his head, covering his eyes. It was dark, but he could still see through it, though little details of everything were slightly harder to make out. As his eyes scanned his surroundings, he thought back to what he was doing before he woke up in this patch of land: nothing. All he knew was the name...

"Dust, look to me." Awoken from his musing, Dust snapped toward the voice. In front of him was not a face, but a sword. The sword met his face; not pointed toward him, but rather its sides facing him. He looked toward its hilt, observing that it had no wielder but instead floated above the grass. Dust blinked multiple times, but the sight was the same: a floating sword with strange glowing runes on its rather large blade. Dust marveled its size, easily as big as his head. "Are you alright?" The voice spoke again. As the voice sounded, the runes on the blade shone in sync with every syllable.

"Uh, yeah, it's just...just..." Dust stammered, "What **are** you?"

"I am the Blade of Ahrah."

"And how can you talk?"

"I am one of the Five Blades of Elysium, the most powerful weapons in the world." Dust staggered as he tried to imagine what kind of power would give a sword the ability to speak, let alone have a mind of its own.

"So... my name is, 'Dust'?"

"Correct."

The sword's swift answer alerted Dust. "So you know who I am?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?!" Dust barked. "How do you know my name?"

"Because **you** summoned me."The blade replied. Dust stared at it, dumbfounded. "Through your summoning, I made a connection with you, a very slight one, but enough to learn your name. All Blades of Elysium do it so they may greet their masters by name."

Dust stayed silent as he pondered this revelation. He grabbed his head and tried again to think back to before the blackness: still, nothing. "Okay, I summoned you. Why?"

"I am not certain."

Dust grunted as he violently shook his head. "Look, I need help. I... I can't remember anything."

"I know." The sword replied. Dust eyed the blade for a moment, suspicion gripping his mind. "It was obvious when you asked me to confirm your name for you." The sword said.

"Oh... duh." Dust's face grew flush with embarrassment. "So... what do I do?"

The blade hovered closer. "Take me as your weapon, and we shall search for the answers together, Master."

Dust stretched his hand toward the sword's hilt. He clutched the blade, and its weight gently brought his arm down. He was impressed at how much lighter it was than its appearance let on. He relaxed his arm, caressing the hilt until the blade pointed behind him. Such a grip came surprisingly naturally to him. "Alright," Dust said. "Now, where-"

"Stop right there!" A high-pitched voice broke through the trees. Dust pointed the blade in its direction. Immediately, a bright orange thing bolted through the brush and stopped inches from the tip of the sword. Dust eyed the strange visitor: a furry biped with bat-like wings, large cat ears, green eyes the size of its stubby paws, all of this measuring to barely the size of Dust's head. It hovered at his eye level, panting frantically. "Finally!" It gasped."I spent half the morning chasing this stupid sword." The creature's eyes beamed toward the sword.

"Uh, hi," Dust said, "who are you, exactly?"

"I'm this sword's guardian: Fidget. You?"

"I'm Dust." Dust smirked, fighting a laugh back into his diaphragm.

"What's so funny?" Fidget cocked her head to the side.

"No offense, but aren't you a little... well... **little** , to be a guardian?" Fidget's ears drooped even lower than before. Before Dust knew it, her paws already pulled the sword halfway out of his hand. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Dust shouted, regaining his grip.

Fidget yanked even harder while Dust clenched his hands around the hilt, the leather chafing his palms. "That's my bread and butter you're hogging!" Fidget flapped her wings as she flew all about, yanking the sword with every turn. "I've got to get it back home!" Dust planted his feet into the ground and swung the sword to his left. Fidget's paws slipped from the hilt, and she flew headlong into the brush. Immediately, she darted out, leaves sticking out of her fur, her teeth and fists clenched. "You are ticking off the **wrong** Nimbat, Umbrella Head."

"Sorry, but I need this sword." Fidget opened her mouth, but Dust shot up his hand. "I've got a bit of a memory problem here, and this sword seems like the only thing that can help me."

"'Memory problem'?"

"I can't remember **anything**." Fidget's ears slightly rose, and her fists relaxed.

"Look, I can't go back home without it."

"Well, following me is a bad idea; who knows what I'm going to be fighting with this thing. The last thing I need is worrying about chopping you in half."

The sword loosened itself from Dust's grip and hovered near his face. "It's rude to talk about someone like they're not in your hands," The sword's voice was low, " **and** to not ask for their opinion on matters involving them."

Dust's ears lowered as he turned his head away from the sword. "Sorry."

"Oh," Fidget's ears perked, "so you **can** talk. 'Guess all those tomes **weren't** written by some crazy old hermit."

"Indeed," Ahrah turned toward Fidget, "but I'm afraid that I can't go with you so long as Dust here is my master."

"Fine! If that's how you want to play it..." Fidget darted back as her paws glowed white. "I... I challenge you! Winner gets the sword! How 'bout it?"

"Your move." Dust said, his mouth curled into a half smile. Fidget raised her paws in the air and lunged herself towards Dust, only for him to immediately wrap his hands around her arms, legs, and wings. "HEY!" Fidget twisted and thrust her body around as the energy in her paws produced a slight burn in Dust's hands.

Dust barely winced at the pain, his grip still firm. "You were saying?" Dust laughed.

"Oh, yeah?! How about this?!" Fidget winced as the burning intensified.

"Keep it coming; I've got all day."A grin stretched far across Dust's face.

Fidget squirmed for a few more seconds until her efforts subsided. "Okay, fine. You win." Dust's grip was still locked. Fidget looked up at him. "Uh, hello? You win; let me go."

"Now, now; the magic word, if you will." Dust said, his smile still plastered onto his face. Fidget's lowered her ears as her eye twitched. Without warning, she sunk her teeth into Dust's thumb. A sharp pain shot from his hand up to his shoulder as he yelped, but his grip remained. His face burned as he gritted his teeth to the point where they nearly chipped themselves. "Why, you little!" In a flash, Dust's grip tightened with all his might.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Fidget cried out.

"DUST!" The sword shot up to Dust's hands. Dust blinked, and he instantly let Fidget go. She backed away, flapping her wings until she landed at the root of a tree. Dust's mouth lay agape as he eyed his shaking hands. The sword hovered toward Fidget. "Are you alright, Fidget?"

Fidget rubbed her shoulders as she nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Fidget shook the pain away.

"Fidget... I-I'm sorry. I didn't..." Dust hands violently vibrated as he grasped his head.

"It's okay." Fidget held up her hands. "Didn't hurt **that** much. Besides, I guess I asked for it." Dust tried to steady himself, but all he could do was sit as he breathed erratically.

The sword came to him. "Dust, calm yourself." The sword's voice cooled Dust's mind. He sighed as his hands steadied and relief washed over his body. "Why did you do that?" Dust lowered his hat, covering his face even further

"She **bit** me. I didn't even realize what I was doing until..." He let out a frustrated grunt.

"It appears we're going to have to work on this." The sword once again lowered itself to Fidget's level."Fidget, since you can't go back home, you should consider coming with Dust and me."

Fidget's ears shot up as her eyes widened. "And go where?"

"Neither of us is sure, but it could benefit the both of you."

"How?"

"You would know exactly when Dust no longer requires me, and Dust would have some form of companionship."

"And what's wrong with **your** company?"

"I'm not one for casual conversation."As the sword spoke, Dust began to rise to his feet.

"Wait a minute, Sword, I... wait, what do I **call** you anyway?"

The sword turned toward Dust. "You may call me, Ahrah."

"Obviously." Dust whispered, "As I was saying... I can't risk her getting caught in the crossfire if we end up in battle."

"I'm not stupid, Dust," Fidget frowned something fierce, "I'm pretty sure I can stay away from a bunch of swords when I need to."

"I'm sure you can, but-"

"You know what? Fine." Fidget interrupted. "You don't want me as a burden? I guess I'll just go home and tell my boss that I couldn't do the **one** thing I was told to do. Thanks a lot."

"Now wait, you don't have to-"

"No, it's fine; jobs come and go. It's not like I need money for food or anything." Fidget's voice dripped with sarcasm. Dust sighed in defeat, not seeing any other option. Just then, Fidget stopped in front of the thick brush. Her ears lowered as her head moved like she was scanning the forest.

"Something wrong?" Dust asked.

Fidget turned toward him and smiled sheepishly. "Funny story," Fidget chuckled nervously, "I don't know how to get home from here. Would've brought a map, but you tend to forget things when the **one** thing you're told to protect flies off out of the blue." Dust eyed the dense forest as his imagination went wild with whatever dangers lurked within.

Ahrah hovered toward Dust. "Please, Dust. She has no other options."

"Alright..." Dust shrugged with a sigh. "Just stay close, and find cover when you need it."

"Really?" Fidget darted up from the tree and stopped at Dust's face.  
"Yeah." Dust smiled. Fidget did the same in return.

"Okay then, and uh, sorry about your hand." Dust eyed his thumb. Little teeth marks dug deep into his fur and skin, but his skin remained unbroken.

"No worries." Dust chuckled. "I think we're more than even."

"Oh, well then I guess you owe me." Fidget grinned, her tiny teeth shining in the sunlight. "I'm thinking a nice, juicy turkey for starters."

"I'll think about it." Dust rolled his eyes.

Ahrah returned to Dust's hand. "Very well, let us see where our journey takes us." Ahrah's voice rejuvenated Dust's resolve. The path ahead seemed to glow as Dust made his way through the trees.

Fidget hovered beside him, her wings flapping incessantly. "What kind of name is, 'Dust,' anyway?" Her voice bored into Dust's ear.

"I don't know." Dust grumbled. "What would **you** call me?"

"Well, we've got 'Umbrella Head.' Ooh, I know! How about, 'Mr. Grumpy'?" Dust frowned at Fidget as she snickered. "Yeah, it's perfect. Although... it sort of sounds more like a teddy bear name. Wait, I've got it: 'Scary Eyes'!" Fidget peered at Dust's hat. "Wait, I can't see your eyes. How do you even **see** with that thing on?"

"It's see-through on my end." Dust sighed. "How about we stick with, 'Dust'?"

Fidget pressed her finger to her mouth. Then her hands splayed out as if to touch a painting. "'Mr. Mysterious'."

Dust groaned as the path before him seemed to stretch on and on.

* * *

 _A/N: Edited this to make the flow of the dialogue less confusing._


End file.
